emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 (13th November 1972)
Joe is in a coma following the crash, whilst Henry has a broken leg. Henry thinks by the way Joe was driving, that he was drunk. Plot Tom taunts Ruth about the accident pretending that Jack was involved. Peggy and Sam wait at home for news. Annie and Jack return and tell the family that Joe and Henry are both seriously ill after crashing their cars into each other. Joe is in a coma and has broken his right arm and some ribs while Henry has a broken leg. Both families are upset. Peggy and Jack fall out over Henry. Jack helps Matt on the farm. Matt tells Peggy he won't be going to the interview in Bradford now Joe's been involved in an accident. She isn't pleased. Marian anxiously waits for news at Inglebrook House. Peggy discusses Matt making excuses to not attend the interview with Annie, she suggests she should see if they can postpone the interview. Jack decides to hire Tom Merrick. Peggy catches Amos gossiping about the car accident and Joe drinking. Peggy rings Latters to say that Matt won't be able to make the interview due to a bereavement, but is disappointed when they won't postpone it. PC Ball asks Amos if Joe had been drinking in The Woolpack. Amos and PC Ball have a debate over the beer and end up drinking all a customer's ale. Marian visits Henry in hospital, he says Joe was to blame for the accident as he swerved into their drive as he was about to leave. He wonders if Joe was drunk. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Ruth - Lynn Dalby *Tom - David Hill Guest cast *P.C. Ball - Christopher Wray (uncredited) Locations *Beckindale village - Telephone box *Tom and Ruth Merrick's house - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and hallway, yard and hay barn *Hospital Notes *The Malt Shovel is referenced for the first time as Ruth Merrick refers to it as 'The Shovel'. *From this episode onwards, the short theme is played over the opening titles permanently unless otherwise stated. *This episode has a slightly different 'End of Part One' break bumper, using a piano version of the theme. *Christopher Wray is uncredited as P.C. Dave Ball despite lines of dialogue. *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. * TV Times synopsis: Episode nine: The Sugdens have heard that Jack is meeting "a woman" at The Feathers Hotel; Henry Wilks has tried to warn Marian that Jack may be married; there has been a bad accident outside the Wilks' home. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Category:1972 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD